The present invention relates to trailer hitches.
Before the present invention, trailer hitches have been used in which a ball has been provided for a vehicle, such as a car, and a hitching device has been used for the trailer for releasable attachment to the car. The hitching device has normally comprised a locking member which is actuated by a threaded bolt on the hitching device to capture the ball. However, the device is relatively complex, and includes moving parts which may rust during extended use and lock up, resulting in lack of operation, which may require costly repair or replacement. In addition, these hitching devices do not provide sufficient clamping against vertical forces by the hitching device against the ball, and may result in dislodgement of the hitching device from the ball, resulting in possible danger to motorists by the trailer when the trailer becomes detached from the car. Further, these devices are difficult to attach during use since it is difficult to manipulate the locking member to the correct position beneath the ball, particularly when the hitching device has become rusted and the trailer is heavy under loads, and the hitching device may become locked to the ball rendering it difficult to remove the trailer from the car.